War on Yuri
The War on Yuri is an event which happened some months after the events of a bad-alternate timeline where Yuri crushes both the Allies and Soviets in the Psychic Dominator Disaster, before they could travel back in time to revert it. Later, the Falantan Confederation would be subject to intervene. Before the War The year is 1974, just a few months after the Psychic Dominator Disaster struck. The remnants of the Allied Nations and Soviet Union had been defeated by the work of Yuri’s Psychic Dominators activating around the planet, bringing Earth to its knees in a matter of days. There was no more free will left in the world; only Yuri’s will. However, the destruction of Einstein’s time machine in San Francisco, while it was in the middle of activating, had caused a rift in time and space similar to how the Tardis would travel in Doctor Who. The gateway to an entirely different universe was now open, but Yuri did not pay much attention to it as he had other affairs, and having the entire world under one mind means he handles everything by himself, especially laws. Discovery of the Rift On the other side of the time rift, in the Roleplay, the year is 3650. The Falantan Confederation intercepted unfamiliar signals and traced them to Dekros, a planet far outside the Universal War’s battlefield and occupied by neither of the major powers. Unaware that it was a completely different dimension, the Falantan Confederation sent more troops into the rift who returned with similar news, how it looked almost exactly like Earth before the Clone War. One of them said that their watch read “March 4, 1974”, which excited them since that meant they had a shot at preventing the Clone War before it started. Additionally, they would much rather live in a world without this unending chaos than stay here and get crushed between the two powers; the Milky Way Coalition and the Hunter Alliance, who were already at their necks for being essentially free real estate. First Contact The military high command stated that, unless they saw the Golden Gate Bridge, it wasn’t San Francisco and therefore not Earth. They saw the bridge, but it was broken, likely by V3 Launchers during the Third World War, but they didn’t have this knowledge firsthand. Eventually, a small task force made entry into the rift and were assaulted by a team of Initiates. The Confederate Soldiers proved no match for their psychic weapons and only one made it back out alive. More Confederate vehicles made the plunge into the rift to clear the presence of Initiates before an outpost could be constructed in the area around the rift to protect it. The streets were walled off using sandbags and the explosive barrels nearby were thrown away from the outpost as makeshift landmines. More forces would come through the rift to further reinforce the perimeter, but their presence was generally limited; they needed to find another way to supply reinforcements. Battle for Alcatraz The revelation of a ‘Psychic Dominator’ on Alcatraz Island thanks to a scouting helicopter helped the Confederate forces realize exactly where they were; in San Fransisco, on Earth, in the Red Alert universe, but something was still off. They needed to get through more of the city before they could hope to find more answers to their many questions, and so set a goal to capture an enemy outpost to know who, or what they were up against. Thus came the first real battle of the war; the battle for Alcatraz. Conqueror Tanks, D.A.V.E.s, and infantry following closely behind quietly made their way towards the broken Golden Gate Bridge so as to capture a naval dockyard that was left behind. They encountered a mind-controlled force of United States vehicles and Russian soldiers who had obviously moved since before they were mind-controlled. The Conscripts were much more experienced in urban engagements than Confederate soldiers and Flak Troopers managed to get a few shots off on their tanks, but the U.S. forces’ Grizzly Tanks lacked the firepower and armor that the Conqueror Tanks had, so they lost the engagement and pulled back to regroup. When the Confederate strike force got to the dockyard, they were ambushed by a vanguard of 3 Lasher Tanks and a single Rhino Tank, which were all turned to scrap by their 140mm tank cannons. At least 2 soldiers were run over by one of the Lashers speeding into them with its sandbag remover, but they didn’t have time to mourn loses if the fate of this planet depended on what they did here. The Dockyard was captured and brought back online. It could only produce Destroyers and Amphibious Transports, but that was all they needed. They stormed the island, captured the Dominator and the nearby nuclear plant, and prepared to defend it. They used a captured Nighthawk Transport to supply infantry reinforcements, especially Rocket Soldiers. While in the middle of overriding the Dominator’s host to the Confederate outpost, Alcatraz Island was assaulted by transports burrowing out of the ground, carrying Brutes, Initiates, and Yuri Clones. They got close to destroying either of the buildings, but the Dominator was activated and San Francisco was now theirs, making them the leaders of the struggle against Yuri. Special Agent Tanya was freed from Yuri’s grasp and rehabilitated by Confederate paramedics, and so were much of the other previously mind-controlled forces. They fought initially, but it was now proven that the Psychic Dominator’s effects could be essentially reversed, including Yuri’s own forces who defected to their side. Operation: Eagle Fly Free Much of the eastern United States was now liberated thanks to the efforts of the Falantan Confederation, so the Allies now had some foothold in the world, but not much outside of California and Oregon. The freed Allies and Soviets worked together, and made a new plan with the help of the Confederate strategists. This would be called Operation: Eagle Fly Free. In essence, the goal was to take back control over all of North America, including Mexico. The limited Allied and Soviet forces were going to be instrumental for the capture of the Psychic Dominator on the U.S.-Mexico Border, but a surplus of Boomer Submarines, mind-controlled Dreadnoughts, and Typhoons made a naval invasion nearly impossible, so it was called off. Captured Drillers were used to launch a surprise attack, with each of the major factions capturing one of Yuri’s bases to coordinate an attack. They then proceeded to flood the Psychic Dominator’s vicinity with captured Masterminds and Chaos Drones before commencing a proper attack with whatever forces they could muster from the bases. Yuri caught on and flooded the bases with a much larger attack force, but the valiant defenders of the Psychic Dominator held them at bay long enough for it to activate. This show of bravery managed to give them control over all of Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana, and most of Mexico.Category:Tournaments